


Do You Love Me?

by deanandsam



Series: Sam and Dean fics containing WINCEST. [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 12, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam asks his brother a question and is more than happy with Dean's answer. One-shot





	Do You Love Me?

“Dean.”  
“What?”  
“Do you still love me?”

Dean lifted his eyes from his gun to stare wide-eyed across the table at his brother.  
Letting out a soft huff, he replied. “No fear of coming right out and asking, dude. What happened to respect for my hate of chick-flicks?”

“I though we'd gotten over that phase,“ Sam observed with irony. “Brotherly incest kinda cancels out chick-flicks.”

 

Abandoning his work on the gun, Dean dedicated his complete attention to his brother.  
“Out with it Sammy. What's obsessing in that pretty head of yours.”

Sam sighed. “There's been so much going on these past weeks, mom, the BMOL, the Nephilim. It seems we never get a moment for us.”

“Well, we've got a moment now, “ Dean said, pushing back the chair, circling the table and winding his arms around his brother's neck, brushing his lips over Sam's hair.

 

Sam leaned back into his brother's body with a contented sigh.  
“You're such a big girl,“ Dean murmured fondly, shifting his hands to grip and massage Sam's wide shoulders.  
Effectively, the only time he managed to do so was when his gigantor sibling was seated or when they were in bed, but there, other pastimes took precedence.

As he kneaded his fingers into the tense muscles, Sam let out happy little gurgles, and Dean felt a mote of contentment that he could give his brother a moment of pleasure just with simple caresses.

 

Realizing he hadn't answered Sam's initial question, Dean lowered his head to nuzzle his neck.  
“You still want an answer, or are you feeling so good you've let it slip from your mind".  
“Naa,” Sam hummed. “I haven't forgotten. So. Do you love me?”

“Sure you wanna know?“ Dean teased, nipping gently at Sam's earlobe.  
“Yeah, I'm sure.”

“Well, I kinda got this thing for the waitress at the town bar. She's got this unbelievable rack and she sure knows how to promote it too!”

Sam threw back his head to look up at his brother, only to meet two green eyes glittering with mischief.

“I love only you, you big goon,“ Dean smirked. “But you're so insecure, you'd even believe I had fallen for Mitzy.”

“Mitzy, huh!”  
“Yeah, Mitzy. She's married with two cute kids! Pulled out a photo last time I stopped by.”

 

Sam slid off the chair and pulled himself up to full height, turning to face his brother and take him into his arms.  
“Don't ever stop loving me Dean. I wouldn't survive it. And to think I once wanted a life away from hunting, away from you.”

“Hey, that's all in the past, “ Dean said cupping Sam's neck and seeking out his lips, drinking deeply of his brother's essence.

“We've both done things we'd have been better off not doing, but even those mistakes helped bring us to this point. If we'd been your normal-Joe, brothers, we'd probably never have contemplated the relationship we have now, and I for one, Sammy, would go through it all again if it meant being able to love you like this, not just with my heart and soul, but with my body too.”

 

His brother's vow of love burned hot in Sam's breast. Dean loved him, just as he loved Dean.

“Let's go to bed, Dean, “ Sam murmured. “Let me show you how much I love YOU.”

“We gonna turn this into a contest to see which of us loves the other more?” Dean grinned.

“If that's what you want, “ Sam said, mirroring his sibling's smile.

“What does the winner get?”

“We can discuss that later, “ Sam said, grasping Dean's arm and dragging him towards the corridor.

“Works for me, “ Dean declared, his cock in complete agreement.

The end.


End file.
